Consumers of laundry detergent powders continue to desire products with improved cleaning profiles, freshness profiles and dissolution profiles. To meet this consumer demand, laundry detergent powder manufacturers continue to seek optimized laundry detergent powder formulations.
The inventors have found that the whiteness and stain removal profiles of laundry detergent powder are significantly improved by the combination of a specific amylase and specific substituted cellulosic polymer. The inventors have also found that the cleaning profile, freshness profile and/or dissolution profile are further improved by the incorporation of specific bleach technologies such as an oxaziridinium-based bleach catalyst, specific co-bleach particle, specific lipase, and specific polyethylene glycol polymer into the laundry detergent powder formulation. Further improvements are also observed when these technologies are incorporated into low-built laundry detergent powder formulations.